Past to Future
by Peter
Summary: Sequal to Immortal Assassin
1. Past To Future Events

The is the Sequal to Immortal Assassin: Crossover Between BtVS, Highlander, and Terminator Characters and concepts from BtVS, Highlander the Series, and Terminator belong to their respective owners. 

Sandra Salvador and Peter Withers are the author's creations and shouldn't be used without his permission. 

Past to Future (sequal to Immortal Assassin) 

Peter 

From the Notes of Sandra Salvador to Joe Dawson: 

Mr. Joe Dawson, 

If you haven't gotten the notes I made of my account and John's Watcher Journal, write me back about it and I'll send more copies of them to you. I would suggest to the Council if they send any Watcher's to watch me, please inform them of the vampires in the Sunnydale area before they come and have them prepared - crosses, holywater, stakes, etc. 

San Salvador Immortal, Assassin, Vampire Hunter. 

*San Salvador* 

I made a mistake. In my personal war against the vampires, I ignored a point that I shouldn't have. Mainly a new and very strange, Immortal named Kelly Greene. That is a point that I will soon remedy. I am worried about having my first student. Even though I am teaching The Slayer a few things, there is something special about teaching a student who is Immortal to use the sword and the necessary playing of the Game. 

It's a Saturday, so I don't have to worry about P.E. classes. With a little bit of encouragement from Peter Withers to the school board, I am now the official temporary P.E. teacher for at least two years or until Sunnydale High School can get a P.E. teacher. Which means that I have the job for at least six months especially with Withers mucking up the education system works. I am very quickly running out of favors with him. 

I first call the hospital right after I finish my workout for the morning. They say the Kelly has been released out of the hospital and Social Services is taking care of her until foster parents are found. She apparently her entire close family was killed by two people for some reason. That was why she was on the run even though the killers are now rotting in prison. She said that there were more people but no proof of the supposed others were found. I walk into the Social Services complex. It looks very much like a Juvenile Hall. "May I speak to whoever is in charge?" "And who would you be?" 

"My name is Sandra Robbins. I heard about a young woman here, Kelly Greene, I would like to talk to her." "Why is that, Ms. Robbins?" 

"I'm intersted in fostering Kelly, if I got the term right, until she is at least eighteen." "If she agrees and you check out, there shouldn't be too much of a problem. Usually a potential foster parent isn't very interested in fostering teenagers." 

I wait for a few minutes as they get Kelly. She comes into the waiting area of this place. She is a little more than an inch shorter than me and is apparently very nervous about meeting me. She also apparently has a headache until she looks at me. Kelly still doesn't know that she is special in at least one very important way. I say, "I'm glad to meet you. I've heard so much about you." 

"Oh, drop the bullshit. I remember you at the hospital a few weeks ago. I'm wonder what you are doing here, Fox. Or whatever the hell your name is." 

"My real name is Sandra. I am interested in fostering you." 

"Why would you want to do this for me?" "You should know that you're a very special person." "Yeah, right." 

I open my bag and pull out device the size of a small T.V. remote. I turn on the device and put it down. Kelly asks, "What is that?" "It is called a white noise device. It prevents eavesdropping by bugs. There are some things I want to tell you that I don't want others to know. I am Immortal and so are you." "You are so. . . crazy. I can't believe this. I'm getting out of here." I grab her wrist. "Wait a minute. Let me prove it to you." I pull out my knife and slice a small cut into my arm, which soon starts healing quickly. After a minute, it is healed completely. "I hate doing that," I murmer. "What are you?" "I told you. I am Immortal and so are you." "How do you know that?" "Remember that headache you got on the way into the reception hall. That is how Immortal can tell each other from normal people." "I'm got to be dreaming. I've got to still be in the hospital." I quickly move my tiny knife forward and shallowly cut her arm. The cut heals almost instantly. This kind of healing is very unusual for Immortals but are normal in the abilities of vampires that I have heard of and seen in my fighting them. I have a deepening suspicion that Angelus did something to her that night that she died for the first time. I know she's not a vampire because sunlight from the window is hitting her on the back of her head. Something strange is going on here. "This isn't a dream. I'm actually going to live forever." Her voice is slightly shocked. "Of course there is a bad side, right?" Smart girl. "Yes, you do live forever and you won't age from now on. But there are other Immortals out there. Some of which kill each other and try to be the last one in order to get some sort of Prize. That is why I want to get you out of here. Here you are helpless against other Immortals. Outside of here, I can train you." 

"How and doing what?" "I will have to teach you to use a sword to protect yourself against other Immortals. Not all Immortals are going to be nice ones and they might try to kill you. The only way we truly die is by decapitation." 

"Beheading, shit." "It's that way. But I'll teach you how to survive the 'Game'. But you'll go to high school here and you'll stay at my place near town at least until you learn how to." "Okay. I can go with that." She smiles slightly. "Come on Kelly. Let's get you out of here." 

Afterwards, I pulled a lot of strings to get Kelly out of the Social Services within the week. According to my papers, I have a large fund from trusts. I also have a P.E. teaching job in Sunnydale. There are also investments making about 100,000 dollars a year. Those are the ones I want people knowing about. The others are in a light gray area and bend a few laws. We go back to my house Saturday afternoon and I give Kelly her choice of the remaining bedrooms in my house. We then go to the mall and I let her get her wardrobe within reason. Reason for either of us is about 500 dollars in clothes each. I insist on getting her some workout clothes for our teaching sessions. 

Over the weekend, I had gotten the necessary paperwork filled out for Kelly's enrollment. She protested that it is too soon to go back to school since becoming Immortal, but I'm stubborn with this point. For the 20th and 21st century, she will probably have to go to high school and college several times. I've only had to go to high school once, but I've gone to college twice. Besides, there are a few things I need to explain to her. 

Monday morning after an arrogant lecture from Snyder about juvenile deliquents and stuff like that, I kindly reminded him that Social Services is not a J.V. hall. He didn't take my statement very well. He made sure it was clear that Kelly was way behind and he expected her not to be able to catch up. That wasn't real nice because she had missed nearly a year due to her family's murder, trial of the murder, and running for her life. I had to smooth out that last part with a small favor from Withers. We're pretty much even now and he won't help me unless it helps him. 

After school, Kelly and I met up in the school hall. "There are some people I want you to meet, Kelly. There are some strange things around this town and they can explain those things better than I can ever could." "Besides Immortals." She smiles. 

"Hey, We're normal compared to what's in this town." We walk into the library. 

The scene is chaotic when San and Kelly enter the library. Willow is typing rapidly at the computer while Giles is in full research mode. "Mr. Giles, What is going on?" "Nothing. . . just looking up a few things." "Don't worry about revealing your double life to Kelly because she is an Immortal like me. I recently told her about what she is. But she also need to know a lot about this town and I figured you would be the best person to explain it all." 

Giles immediately goes into lecture mode. I watch Kelly's face go from cheerful to blank to disbelief. "I can't believe my bad luck. Of all the towns to end up in, I end up in one with a Mouth to Hell. This is just great. Wait a minute, then the guy who got my neck pretty good must have been a vampire." "You're the girl who ended up in the hospital due to the vampire attack about a month ago." Willow says. "Yeah. But I guess being Immortal must have been some good after all." 

Buffy runs into the library with a stake held low. She must be prepared for a vampire even though it is daytime. Her eyes show confusion as she hones in on Kelly. She sees that Kelly is illuminated with sunlight and even more confusion is apparent in her eyes. She must be sensing a vampire and seeing Kelly, who is definately not a vampire. 

(What is going on here?) San thinks (When I approach Kelly, I feel another Immortal, although the buzz is a little strange. When Buffy's around, she is feeling a vampire. I wonder, is Kelly part vampire and part Immortal. I'm going to have to test Kelly pretty soon.) 

"What is going on, San. Who is this?" "This is Kelly and she has become Immortal recently and she is my new student. I had to register her today at Sunnydale High." 

"Are you nuts! You know what this town is like." 

"Yes, I do. And so do she." San smiles broadly (If I'm right about what I think Kelly is, she won't have to worry about many things soon.) "And she does know about vampires and the Hellmouth and that you are the Slayer." Kelly speaks up, "Another transfer to Hellmouth High. At least it won't be boring." "So Giles, what kind of world-destroying evil is coming." San got down to business. 

"It's a strange prophecy. It was made by an unknown prophet over 2,000 years old. It states: The future and the future/past will collide and unless the future/past and the forever one ally with the Slayer, forever-vampire, and unsouled one to fight the future one, the Slayer will die and the world will be consumed by the evil to ash." 

"That's just about as vague as it can get." Buffy says conversationally. 

"The wording was hard to translate and several problems arose in the translation. That is the best I can do for now." "We need to translate this prophet babble to english. That the first thing and then we need to deal with whatever comes next." San says. 

"Translate, find, stomp whatever comes. Sounds like a plan." 

"Is this normal for you guys," Kelly asks. 

"No," Buffy answers, "It usually is a lot stranger than this." 


	2. Introducing Kelly

The is the Sequal to Immortal Assassin: Crossover Between BtVS, Highlander, and Terminator Highlander 4th season or alternate timeline 6th season in which Richie didn't die. BtVS is after Angel loses his soul and before he regains it. If I have made hash of this characters, then add some eggs for breakfast. 

Past to Future 

by Peter 

Temporal Effects. . .wholesale. 

Timeline C. . .2029. Skynet is taking over the world through its cybernetic minions. The Human Resistance, led by John Conner, fight against the machines. In an attempt to destroy John Connor, Skynet sends two Terminators back in time. 

Timeline B. . .2029. Skynet is taking over the world through its cybernetic minions. At first, Skynet was a savior for the human race against the vampires and their minions, which were winning the war against the humans. Within five years of implementing the Skynet system, it managed to win the war against the vampires and demons. Then it turned against the humans it was suppose to protect and started the war against the human race. The human race manage to construct a one-way time machine when they realized the humans were losing the war quickly. They sent one person back in time to stop this from happening. Before the people running the time machine could destroy it, the machines took it and sent a Terminator back in time to stop the person who tries to change history and kill someone who could change the timeline by being alive. 

Timeline A - 1979 - 1st temporal change - The alleys in New York were quiet for one night. Then the winds picked up and a sphere of pure blackness, like a black hole, formed. A man came out of the sphere and managed to hit the ground without hitting his face. He stood up and began working on getting clothes. 

Timeline A - 1984 -2nd temporal change- The Terminator persued Sarah Connor through the warehouse. Only half of it was operational but most was still operational. It wasn't though when Sarah Connor crushes it with the hydralic press. 

Timeline A - 1995 -3rd temporal change- The T-1000 was nearly fragmented due to the T800 Series 100 shot with the gernade launcher. It was overbalanced and fell into the molten steel. The temperature overwhelmed the polymetallic structure and it melted apart. 

Mid-October 1998 - Los Angeles: It was night out. A black sphere forms in an alley in downtown Los Angles. When it disappears, a naked man is there. He stands up without noticing his nudity and goes to the nearest establishment, which happens to be a crackhouse where a meeting of around 25 gang members are meeting to discuss certain matters. Twenty-five dead bodies later, the muscular man leaves the building wearing new clothes and carrying a sawed off shotgun. He hotwires the motocycle and peels out onto the highway. 

Someone notices this strange person. He calls his homebase, "Sir, a temporal portal formed in downtown Los Angeles. The individual who came out of the portal fits the discription you gave me. He is heading south on a black harley motocycle and is armed with a sawed-off shotgun. 

"Noted. Do not follow him. We can handle it from here." 

At a secret base in Montana, a man sits at a chair in front of a computer that vagely looks like a Cray III. He knows where it is going due to an exhaustive study of different supernatural activities during the past 15 years. The place is the current sight of the Slayer and a Hellmouth. If it manages to terminate the Slayer and opens the Hellmouth, we will lose and the final war will begin in a few years. (This needs a personal touch. My shock troops are good for normal situation but my personal involvement is maybe necessary to stop this thing.) 

Next Day 

*San Salvador* Buffy walks into the library after school to see Giles and San sparring with kickboxing gloves and blocking pads. They apparently are practicing at a slow speed and Giles is making comments on San's fighting form. 

"Kick a little higher and to the left with that front kick." 

"Okay, okay. Is this fine?" She snaps up a hard kick that impacts the spot Giles showed her and knocks him back a bit. "Yes, yes. That's fine," Giles grunts slightly. To him training with San is like training with Buffy, painful. "So have you any idea what that prophecy is saying?" "Well, I can figure that the forever-one might be an Immortal. Perhaps even you. But I can't figure out what could be the forever-vampire." "That makes sense. A vampire is already immortal. It's kind of redundant. But maybe the person could be a . . ." Buffy notices the pause in San's voice "A what?" Buffy was wondering about it. "Never mind. It's just an idea. I doubt it is what I think it is. Thanks for the workout. Except for your P.E. class, I don't get a lot of exercise during the day." "You are usually that energetic." "Yeah. I've been training like this since before Giles has been born. Where's Kelly?" "She's talking to one of the guys from her computer class." "It's good to see her fit in. I was worried about her fitting in especially with the problems she has had lately." Kelly comes in. She has the look of an excited teenager. Of course, she is one. But she really looks happy for the first time since San has met her. With a shirt tied up and with shorts, sneakers, and dark sunglasses, she looks younger than she really does. Kelly has the look of the country teenager rather than the chiche stylish city girl like Buffy does. 

"I've got a date tonight. Robert is going to pick me up and we're going Bronzing." "Sound's like fun. Maybe Buffy would like to go with you?" "I don't know. It sounds like your giving me a. . .chaporone." "That won't do," Giles says, "Buffy has to go on patrol tonight." "Don't worry about that. I can handle Buffy's patrol for one night. She need a break from vampire slaying anyways." 

"Why don't you go to the Bronze with Kelly," Buffy says, "I wouldn't mind going with Kelly especially if Xander, Willow, Cordelia come with me." "I would be the dottering lady around Kelly. You know, boys and the whole trust issue," San turns to Kelly, "Besides I'm sure that it would be better that native and near native Sunnydalers would be better to show you around." "Sounds like fun," San can sense more than a bit of a lack of enthusiasm in her voice though. "Let's see if we can get you something to wear, Kelly," Buffy led Kelly away and Willow followed. "I don't even want to know what she's going to wear." San moans as she and Giles go back to sparing. "You really don't want to know especially with how Buffy and Cordelia dress sometimes. But with Willow there, you shouldn't worry too much. But why are you worrying so much, if she is just your student?" San goes under Giles block and pins him to the wall, "With Immortals, or at least with me, students are like children." San sighs, "We can't have children and teaching Immortals how to survive and live is as close as we can ever get. I've never taught a student before and I don't want to screw up with Kelly. If I screw up, Kelly could die or worse." San slowly drops Giles from her pin. "I better be going to get ready for tonight." San walks out the door. 

*Kelly* 

It's been crazy these past couple of months. First, some deranged group of people kill my parents, my aunt, my cousin, and my cousin's boyfriend in some sick perverted joke. I keep telling them that there is more than two peple, but they just think I was mistaken. There was no evidence of more than two people. My cousin's boyfriend had freed me and got me out a window. That is when I saw six people in the house just before the shooting began. I then hightailed it out of there. After the court fiasco, I ran for my own safety. I went from Wisconsin to California in a little more than a month. I was doing fine until I got to Sunnydale Ca. when I ran into vampires. They tried to kill me and I ended up in the hospital. That was where I met San Salvador. After a few weeks the Social Services dropped me into one of their waiting homes until they could get me somewhere else. Thank goodness San had gotten me out of there. I would have been in limbo until I was eighteen. 

"It's a bit tight." I say. The outfit is a tiny black skirt, shirt, and high heels. I feel ridiculous and clumsy. "This isn't anything like I want to be like." "So what is? That casual thing you've got going along with Willow?" That Cordelia has a notable lack of tact. "No. But scanty is not me." I put on a few different clothes. I go for the casual look and with a little help from Buffy and Cordelia. To me, it looks very pretty, tight looking and dangerous. "You couldn't happen to have a stake I can take with me tonight. I'm not expected any sort of trouble but I want to be prepared." Buffy hands me a stake and I slip it inside my jacket. Better safe than sorry. 

*San Salvador* 

I watched at Kelly, Buffy, Cordelia, and who could only be Robert, pile into Robert's car. He is tall, handsome and seems fine for a first date for Kelly. Of course I didn't let him know that I approved. When he came in to escort Kelly to the car, I gave him a talk, THE TALK, about respecting Kelly. Of course, he listened because I was chopping vegables finely and rapidly with a large sharp knife while I was talking to him. I think he got the point. 

I get into my jeep and drive to my usual spot. Five minutes into the vampire hunting and I see my first vampire. It has just finished drinking a victim dry. It stands there and turns in my direction. 

No! It couldn't be the thing I saw four years ago in that mental hospital. I pull my sword and rush him, intent on decapitating it before it could launch it's own attack. The 'thing' grabs my sword in mid-swing and backhands me in the face. I can't believe its incredible strength. I feel that my nose is broken along with several bones in my face. I can barely see as it pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and shoots me in my gut. Everything went black almost instantly. 

The Terminator looked at the prone form of San Salvador. Even though there are no particular records on this person, she is no longer a threat. It assessed her lifesigns and determined them to be 0.0. It turned and started for its primary target, the Slayer. The cut in its hand heals quickly. 

*Kelly Greene* 

I'm enjoying myself with Bobby at the Bronze. We're just dancing slowly in slow circles. My 'chaperones' aren't exactly watching me closely. I think about the past year and what has happened. I keep remembering being taken hostage in my aunt's kitchen. How my cousin's steady boyfriend gave me the few seconds I needed to get out. According to the police, my cousin was raped repeatably and killed as the rest were tied up. Over the hour afterwards, each were killed by getting their throat slashed after getting their bodies punctured many times. Charles was the last to die. When I was there, Melissa told me he was practically part of the family and vice versa. The cops finally said that the two guys, the ones they caught, had been beaten up by Charles in a fight. But I remember six people. I'll never forget their faces even though everyone is certain they don't exist. The guys had confessed and said they were the only ones there and there was no evidence to the contrary. 

"You're lost in thought," my date says. 

"Just thinking about thanking you for tonight." 

"Why, your welcome." We dance some more. 

After a while, Robert says, "I have to work tomarrow morning fairly early." 

"I'll see you later, it's been a great evening." Then he leaned close and gave me a light brush of the lips before leaving. "Good work, Kelly." Cordelia said. "You had him eating out of your hand." 

"Hey!" We all walk out of there. I am feeling great. The night air, the slight breeze, and the sound of activity. I'm hearing faint scuffling as we walk out of there. 

"Something is wrong over there. I'm hearing some motion over there. It sounds like a couple of people fighting over in the alleyway." 

"I can't hear anything," Buffy says. We walk a distance before the others can hear it. By the time we are even near the noise, Buffy and I both have our stakes out. San had finally taught me to bring out knives and other objects out of pockets in smooth and quick motions. We see two people, a man and a woman, holding Robert in a viselike grip while two other men are a little back.. Robert didn't look real well. A bit of blood dripped down his neck while he struggles slightly. 

"Are those what I think they are, Buffy?" 

"Yes, those are vampires." 

We walk up to them. They notice us within seconds. 

One of the men, apparently the leader, says, "Hello, lover, you're interrupting dinner again, I see." He snaps Robert's neck with a simple precise motion and drops him like a piece of garbage. 

I recognize him from that night I became an Immortal. He was the one who tore into my neck with his teeth. I had felt my blood drain away. "Angel," Buffy and I both say at the same time. 

"You can't hurt me, Buffy. You still love me." 

"But I can," I scream and rush at him with a low thrust toward his heart, if there is one, with my stake. He blocks it laughing, then starts pushing it back toward me. I strain against him and Angel stops laughing because I am able to hold it against him for some strange and unusual reason. 

*Buffy* I know there is something strange going on here with Kelly. First, when I met her, I felt my 'spider' sense go off and it still does every time I see her. But something felt different and I actually saw her in sunlight. Then when Kelly heard something that she shouldn't have been able to with normal hearing. Finally, actually matching Angel with the grappling of the stake, at least for a few seconds. 

I fighting against the two henchmen vampires while Drucilla is standing there doing nothing in particular except for muttering. Kelly and Angel have dropped the stake and were fighting it out, barehanded. I stake both vampires and go to help Kelly. I stare in shock as I watch Kelly being knocked away. Kelly has a partial 'Game' face on. Something more than Hellmouth strange is going on. 

"What in the Hellmouth are you?" Angelus and Kelly are about six feet from each other. Kelly feels her face in shock but keeps silent. "Another night, Buffy." Angelus turns and disappears with Drucilla. 

"What is happening to me?" Kelly whispers. Her face shifts from a partially demonic visage to her fully human one. 

"I don't know but I've got a feeling that Sandra might possibly have a few answers." I say. "She seemed a bit secretive when the two of us met. Like some piece of the puzzle had just been solved." We head toward Sandra's home. There is a blood trail starting on the steps and grass shows a trail from the jeep. When we go in, Sandra is lying on the floor, slowly healing but still bleeding a lot. Her face is bruised deeply and her clothes are in ruins and she is clutching her sword weakly. 

"We have a little problem," San groans and then she passes out into a painful slumber. 


	3. A New Model of Vampire

The is the Sequal to Immortal Assassin: Crossover Between BtVS, Highlander, and Terminator Highlander 4th season or alternate timeline 6th season in which Richie didn't die. BtVS is after Angel loses his soul and before he regains it. If I have made hash of this characters, then add some eggs to it for breakfast. 

*San Salvador* "In 1994, I was working as a security guard in a maximum secuirity insane asylum in this state. I had recently faked my death with the help of an associate of mine, Peter Withers. There was a patient there, Sarah Conner, who believed that in 1985, a machine called the Terminator had been sent back in time to kill her prevent her son from being born and becoming the leader of a resistance force against the Machines. She ranted about a Judgement day, which would have occured on August 29, 1997." 

"Which obviously didn't occur," Buffy interceded. 

"Yes. I use to believe that she was crazy but tonight reinforced the feeling that Sarah Conner was right, or right on part. The thing I met tonight was like a vampire but had incredible strength and reflexes even compared to the average vampire. It caught my sword in mid swing and put a load of buckshot from a sawed off shotgun into me. 

"So can half of the nonvampire things in Sunnydale could probably do that." "Yes, but I've met this thing, or something very similar to it before." 

"When and How?" 

-Flashback 1994- 

I pressed the security button and headed toward where Sarah Connor was escaping. She had taken the administrator of this facitility hostage. I had ran to where Connors was, my cast hand hanging a bit low. I had kept the wrist casted even though it was healed because several doctors had seen it before it was healed and they had casted it and put it on record. I managed to refuse to have their recommended doctor recast it. Rather I did it myself and I have to wait six weeks before taking it off. I saw a big guy decked out in leather and ran up to him and backhanded him with the cast. He looked at me without any sort of pain even though the backhand was hard enough to break his sunglasses. He then pushed me down the hall without effort. After the shock wore off, I got up to see him shoot a cop in the chest with a shotgun. The pellets didn't even slow the cop down and the cop's gunshots didn't even slow down the guy in leather either. I saw the cop force open the door and drop into the elevator shaft. I swear I saw silver metal under that cops uniform before it healed itelf. 

-Back to the Present- 

"I know that this thing is a Terminator or that guy has several twin brothers that don't age or age to look exactly alike. I saw pictures of the one in 1985. I compared it to the one in 1994 and the one I saw tonight are the same looking." 

"What do we do?" Buffy said. 

"I think that we have to stay low for now. I think that this 'whatever' is after you." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"If it was after me, I would be permently dead now. With it being a vampire flesh on the outside, I bet it's after you. If it was after me or someone else, it would probably be human over the machine. But since it is a vampire, it would have attracted you to and then it would kill you. I had found it drinking from a human victim. What would you have done in that situation?" 

"I would have attacked it." 

"Exactly. I think it would be best if we prepare against this thing. Then we've got to figure out some way of destroying it. But Kelly, you're leaving as soon as possible. You're going to Duncan MacLeod's in Seacouver." "Are you kidding?" "No, I'm not. You'd would just get hurt or possibly killed if you stay here." "No, I won't." Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia backed off recognizing a parent- daughter fight in the making. "Trust me, you would. This thing is ten times as dangerous as a vampire if it is indeed a Terminator. Anyways, I taught you a few things about swordfighting. MacLeod will teach you some more that is going to be real useful. You just can't stay here." 

"If your going to act like my mother, damn it, then don't keep secrets from me." "What secrets?" I knew what she was talking about. "Like I am some sort of damned vampire-Immortal freak." "No, your not a freak. But I'll try to explain if I can. This is just my opinion from what I've read, experienced, and guessed from the two. First, when a person is blood-bonded to a vampire, the soul is sent to purgatory because of the drainage until the stronger, the vampire, brings the weaker, the victim, back to the earth because of the blood-bond. But by that time, the soul has gone on and the demon has taken its place. But you weren't blood-bonded to a vampire. "When an Immortal first dies, he or she stays dead for the longer time than any other death the Immortal will experience except for a few extreme examples. Then he or she is brought back after the time. Then the time is very shortened afterwards. But because Angelus drank your blood until you died, you were sent to the purgatory for a long time. There you picked up certain vampire characteristics but not the demon and you came back without the blood-bond because of your immortality. What happened tonight to make you ask?" 

Without another word otherwise, Kelly and Buffy told me what happened at the Bronze and outside. It just proves what I thought what happened. I get up slowly and walk over to my equipment bag and pull out a vial of holy water. "Put out your hand, Kelly." Kelly hesitantly puts her hand out and I drip a few drops of holy water on her hand. 

Nothing. "What does that prove?" Kelly asked. I pressed my cross against her hand. Nothing again. 

"Apparently, you have the physical strengths and senses nearly or that of a vampire and don't have the problems with holy water, crosses and sunlight. There might be more but I can't guess anything else yet." 

"That's why I feel her weakly with my Slayer sense anytime she is near me." It took me a minute to put together the Spiderman connection. 

I turn to Kelly, "That about it. And that is why I feel you and vice versa because we both are Immortal. That probably means your more Immortal than you are vampire." "But I'm still a freak." Kelly was near tears. 

"In the company of. I'm a person who lives forever and Buffy is a supernatually strong person whose destiny to kill vampires and other evils." I touch her shoulder. "You might have heard this before but all that really counts is what is inside. Who you are is merely different but not freakish." 

"What you are saying is that I am different but I have company, so get on with life." I grin sadly, "Sounds about right, Kelly." "I'll go pack to go to your friend's place but I'll need some money." 

"No problem there. I'll get some rainy day money." 

Kelly goes and packs quickly. While she is packing, I make two calls. One is to the bus station for a ticket to Seacouver. The other is to Duncun MacLeod. He is not exactly happy to hear from me. 

"Hey MacLeod, it's Sandra. I know this is probably a bad time but I need your help. I have a new student that needs some training and I figured your the best person for the job." 

"What's gone wrong?" 

"I'm not exactly sure but it's a lot of trouble. Kelly will give you a call once she gets to the Seacouver bus station. Now I know we don't exactly get along but she really needs your help and protection." 

"No problem." 

"I'll hopefully call once this problem is finished. If things don't end up well, please keep training Kelly or get someone who can. Thank you." I put down the receiver quietly. 

"You don't like this 'MacLeod' a lot, do you?" Buffy asked. 

"He's a good person, but I just don't agree with him much especially with personal philosophies." 

After a minute, Kelly comes out of her room quickly with a medium sized duffle bag. I give her five hundred dollars and tell her that the bus leaves in one hour and that she better get going fairly quickly. I give her the sword that she has been best at, the saber that belonged to Charleson. I remember how skillfully she used that sword and the speed and power she used it with. She should have very few problems surviving the Game. I get her to the bus station an hour after sunrise and get Kelly on the bus. I watch the bus disappear into the early morning. 

*Kelly* I don't know how I know, but I have the feeling that San and Buffy need me. Without San knowing, I had found out about a sub-basement cavern that is located under the school. I did some exploring after school and found a locked door in the basement. I found some ventilation tunnels that bypass the door. I found a large room and a large crack in the ground. Something had been in there but not now. I got off the bus at the next town and hitchhiked back to Sunnydale and got some food and water at the grocery store. I sneak into the school when the janitors are leaving after cleaning up the school. I realize that something is going to happen and they are going to need me. 

*San Salvador* I'm glad that I got Kelly out of the soon-to-be warzone. I don't want to get her involved with this because there is a fair chance that we won't get out of this alive. I carefully checked my gun, a .38 autoloader. I managed to get armor-piercing magnum rounds for it. What I heard was these things could go through steel plating. I don't like the thought of using it, but I know how to use it when it is necessary, like now. I carefully check over the Stella antitank missle launcher as best I can. Buffy said that they had used it to stop the demon, Judge. It might slow down the Terminator, or whatever it is, but it might not stop him. It might not even be light enough to move easily in order to hit it I am at a lost of what to do. 

I am going through my practice routine with my sword when Buffy walks in. "Did you convince Giles and the others to get out of town?" "Yes. And my mother is at a convention and Giles and the others are out of Sunnydale." 

"If that thing has a patrol pattern like last night, it will check the park, then the Bronze, and probably interrogate a vampire to find out more about you. Then if it finds your name, it will start going after you, your family, and your friends." 

I finish my routine and, after taking a shower, lay back a bit. Buffy joins me. A few minutes after sunset, we prepare to go. We place the Stella into the back of my jeep. 

Then Buffy says, "A bit of a recap. Why didn't this Terminator thing find me last night?" 

"It probably would have needed to know who you are in order to find you." 

"Why was it in the park last night?" "Trying to find you, obviously." "But drinking a person dry takes time. Wouldn't it have figured that the Slayer wasn't coming by the time you showed up." "Unless the person it was drinking on wasn't its kill." 

"Then where did the vampire who made the kill go?" "It was interrogated and then the Terminator drank from the vampire's victim for more energy. Unless Angelus told them your name and everything, all the Terminator would know was where the vampires hung out." "Then it would be going there tonight. We've got to go." "The prophecy. Remember. . the one who is unsouled. It's Angelus it's after if I'm right. We've got to save him to save the world." The irony is thick enough to cut with a knife. 

*At Vampire Central* 

The vampire sentry didn't even stand a chance against the Terminator. It just grabbed the vampire and twisted off the vampire's head. It walked into the warehouse at a steady walk. The Terminator was intercepted by three vampires which were terminated by it within a minute. 

"Where did you come from?" Angelus asks it while the other vampires circle the terminator. Spike and Dru had left on a bit of a side trip just before dawn and for some reason that they conviently 'forgot' to tell Angelus. 

The Terminator ignored the question and said, "Secondary target: Angel. Interrogate to obtain the location of primary target and then terminate." 

"Get him," Angelus yelled. The five vampires close in on the Terminator. It slam the barrel of the gun into one of the five and unload a shot into its gut. The second it slam the gun's stock into a second vampire. The Terminator broke off a plank from a box and nails the third, fourth and fifth vampire with it. A quick check of termination of the guard vampires and Angelus is all alone against the Terminator. 

Angelus reliazed that this vampire is not exactly like most vampires. He rushed in and made a series of punches and kicks that the Terminator barely even noticed. It grabbed Angelus' wrist with one hand and squeezed. The sounds of cracking bones started to be heard. The Terminator forced Angelus down on his knees, moaning. 

The terminator stated, "Aquisition of information can be found from other sources. Target 'Angel' must be terminated to prevent danger to temporal stream." 

"What are you talking about." The terminator lost his grip on Angelus for a second and then got back his grip. It prepared to rip off Angelus' head when a .38 caliber round nails it in the head. The terminator is thrown back. 

"I really don't think so, Terminator." 

"Unknown individual survived point-blank shotgun round. Indentify type individual as an Immortal. Method of termination, removal of head," the terminator says in a monotone voice. "If you can, cyborg." Five more rounds in the head and chest, the terminator turns the shotgun in San's direction and shoots. But San has already ducked and the shot went over her head. 

"Angelus, get out of here now!" she shouts before she runs out. The terminator follows in close pursuit. 

The terminator raises his shotgun and aims at the wildly weaving form of San. "Duck, San," an unknown person shouts. She immediately drops to the ground as an automatic rifle fires into the terminator. It falls back some. 

"Go, go San. I'll hold it back," the person says. San does as he says and runs like hell. 

*Buffy* 

Buffy moved into the warehouse with a quiet motion. Angel is lying on the ground, hurt bad. She stifled her first reaction to go help him. 

"Is this thing your creation, Buffy?" 

"Of course not. This 'thing' is trying to kill us all. It's Salvador's opinion that we have to work together to kill it. If you want to live, we have to have a truce for now just so we can survive." 

Angelus considered this situation, his pride and desire to kill Buffy vs. his desire to continue his unlife. He didn't answer but he went in front of Buffy when they left the building. 

*Salvador* 

"Who the hell are you?" as she and the unknown guy run of their lives. The terminator isn't following but she bets it will. The guy looks about thirty years old and kind of nice looking. "That isn't the nice way to ask someone their name, Sandra. But you should know me. I gave you the job at the high school and cleared up a few problems with Kelly's adoption." 

The clue clicks with San, "Peter Withers, what the hell are you doing here?" 


	4. Ending the Second Story

The is the Sequal to Immortal Assassin: Crossover Between BtVS, Highlander, and Terminator Highlander 4th season or alternate timeline 6th season in which Richie didn't die. BtVS is after Angel loses his soul and before he regains it. San Salvador, Peter Whithers, and Kelly Greene are my creations and can't be used without author permission. 

*San Salvador* 

"So what are you doing here, Withers?" I am not exactly pleased at what is happening around Sunnydale. Now my 'friend' Peter Withers has shown up. 

"I'm here to help you against the Terminator." 

"Why are you so interested with all that is happening here? I known you for almost fifteen years. I know its not personal." 

"Not personal for a person, but rather than for a future." Angel and Buffy walk into the clearing in the park. 

The result is as predicable as gravity. I unsheath my sword and Peter raises his automatic rifle. 

"Well, now that's a greeting. What do you mortals want and what the hell was that thing?" 

"That thing is a Terminator, which in it's present form, is a vampire cyborg. It programmed is to kill us all. For us all to survive the night, we have to work together to destroy it," Peter says with an authoritive tone. 

"Just wondering, why is this thing after me if it is vampire in some ways," Angelus may be a nasty son of a bitch but he is a very smart vampire. 

"Easy. It is after Buffy. The second most dangerous person to interfere with the future is you, Angelus. Or rather, your alter ego, Angel. And don't even think about trying to explain that to that Terminator. It is even more narrow minded than your vampires. It has primary programming for two things: Kill You and the Slayer." Peter was definate on that point like he knew about these things in a personal way. 

"How do you know so much about this thing?" I had a clue but I ask anyways. 

"I come from the year 2029. Skynet send this Terminator back in time to stop me from changing the future by killing Buffy. Somehow she allows the future to be more like today's earth rather than a machine filled hell mostly devoid of free biological beings. "And don't even bother to consider running, Angelus. Skynet had destroyed the Hellmouth and all the vampires before my time. The machines were trying to finish off all humanity in my future. Destroying this Terminator is just as benefical for you as for us. I want a truce with you until this cyborg is dealt with." 

"Sounds like I don't even have much of a choice, do I. I agree, human." Peter didn't even relax a bit and didn't even lower his gun even a fraction of an inch. 

"Peter, do you have a plan?" "No, Salvador. I'm sorry, I don't. Do you have any weapons that are stronger than this?" He gestures at his gun. Buffy speaks up, "We have a Stella missile launcher. Can that do anything to this Terminator?" "That's good except it would just dodge it if the missle is aimed at it. We need to either incapacitate or distract it." I give Peter a sad look. "I think I know what to do. There is a power transformer just outside of town. Would a massive jolt of electricity incapacitate it, Peter?" 

"Yes, but the Terminator wouldn't touch it even in a fight unless. . .no, don't you dare do that Salvador. Don't even think about doing that, it is just plain nuts." 

"I know but it is necessary. I am going to need Buffy and Angelus to help me fight the Terminator until we can get it to the transformer. You'll have to line up the shot." I walk out the door. "Any idea where it is?" 

"Probably back in the park. It is most likely a fallback position for it." We move out. I tell Peter where I park my jeep. Angelus, Buffy and I get out of the car. 

I hiss harsely, "Angelus, if you ever hurt my friends or family, I will hunt you down for all eternity. Every day and night for centuries to come, you will have to worry whether it is your last. Do you get it, bloodsucker." "Yes. I get it and I will kill you the first chance I get." I nod in accordance. 

"As it should be. It wouldn't be as much fun if you didn't." 

"Fun?" And I left him at that. 

*Kelly* 

It is nightime now. It is strange but I feel a whole lot better at night than during the day. It has to be the being a bit of a vampire. I crawl out of the basement and walk out of the school. I start walking toward the park because I have the feeling that the action might be there. I hope that I'm not too late. 

*San Salvador* 

We walk into the park. Angelus was first, I was second, and Buffy was behind us. He notices that he is up front. "You are so scared, aren't you Immortal." "Angelus. I'm just keeping the cannnon fodder up front. Maybe you want to drink some of this water for a warm tingly feeling inside." 

"Holy water just doesn't seem to agree with me. Maybe you want me to tear your heart out to keep it from beating so wildly." He's good with a comeback. I'll have to remember that the next time we fight. 

A shotgun blast nearly hits us. A rememberable figure is walking toward us. "We've got to hit him now." We surround him in a circular pattern and hit him alternately. Everytime we would hit him, he would hit us five times as hard. We all get knocked around hard. "Split up. Go, go." I pull my sword out and aim a slash at the Terminator. It turns with its game face on. We had managed to get rid of his shotgun but it is still mor powerful than the three of us put together. By the time it throws me away, Angelus and Buffy are gone. It turns to me to obtain the information it would need to find them, I am up and running toward the electrical transformer. I run like the devil is after me, or at least his tinker toy. I dodge trees and bushes with the Terminator less than two yards behind me. I see the trees and bushes part and the uncovered transformer in sight. I slow down a bit and reach it just as the Terminator reaches me. It grabs on to me just as I grab the open wires of the transformer. I loose all the feeling in my body as we are thrown back. The Terminator and I seperate. I turn and and see the metallic skeleton shape of the Terminator before an explosion catches me and I loose consciousness. 

*Kelly* 

I follow San as the vampire-like thing chases her. She electrocutes herself while she keeps holding onto the vampire. The vampire's skin burns away and shows a metallic body just before an explosion destroys it. I see the vampire, Angelus, come out of the woods and grab San's sword. I start running toward them. 

"Too bad Salvador. So close to winning and yet so far. First I'll kill you and then that freak that you live with." He raises the sword. I run up to him and slash his leg with my saber. "Hello 'father', did you miss me." I smile widely and I don't freak for the first time when I feel my game face form. For some reason, it is strangely comforting. I raise my sword slightly and continue grinning. Thank goodness San taught me a few basics with the sword. 

"I didn't sire you, you freak." He slashes and I parry. 

"You drank from me and I died. I guess you're right since you didn't purposely make me by drinking your blood. But you did make me, technically." We hack and slash at incredible speed as we start our fight. I feel my blood race as we fight each other without a whole lot of skill but with the speed that makes up for it partially. But in the end, I trip and fall on the ground. Angelus stabs downward and two things happen: One is I roll to avoid the sword and a stake hits him in the lower back. 

"Angel. These women just saved your life and it isn't polite to kill and run. Maybe you will just want to run." He does so without saying anything. 

*San Salvador* 

My head pounds like a base drum when I wake up. (Must have gone to a great party.) Then I remember and I can tell that the pounded is probably a buzz combined with a massive headache. I try to open my eyes and find that everything I see is a blur. I tear my eyes until things clear up. I am looking into the face of someone who I didn't know. I try to raise my arm up to grab him and can barely raise it. 

"Just relax, San." I look to a side a bit and see Kelly sitting there drinking something. 

"I thought I told you to go to Seacouver and stay there." 

"I did. . .well after you ended up here. I went to talk to MacLeod and try to convince him to come here. But only Richie was there and he came back with me." 

"I remember you now. I had only saw you for a minute when John and I visited you guys in 1996. But, how long have I been out of it?" 

"Four days. You been drifting in and out of unconsiousness for the past day. Richie and I got back a little before then." 

"Is the Terminator. . ." 

"Yes. Wither's rocket blew it up. Angelus tried to kill you but I decided to interfere with that. Peter left soon after we were sure you were going to be all right. He said something about owing you a lot for your help." 

I try to sit up. "It wasn't good for you to stay around while this was happening but I thank you a lot for saving my life." 

"It's kind of strange getting use to what I am but I am learning. Richie is giving me a few fighting tips and sword tricks. He also said MacLeod would teach me some if I ever I ever want to." 

"It is strange, Duncan hasn't mention you except for a few times since I been with him and I get the impression he doesn't like you too much." 

"I kinda insulted him a whole lot about twenty-five years ago." I remembered what had happened to drive MacLeod and myself really apart as I told them what happened. 

-Flashback- 1976 

I had finished my training with Duncan MacLeod around 1960 but I look him up about once a year for a few weeks of practice. I have been training with a few other immortals for some training. While no Immortal gives me much training besides a few moves, I did learn a lot. I also learned a couple of styles of martial arts. 

"Your fighting is too stiff. You won't be able to win if you have to fight someone who has had advanced sword training." He knocks me on the leg with the side of his sword. 

"Okay. You want to fight that way, fine!" I switch from the stiff motion that I use when training with MacLeod to my dancer's fighting style that I use while training alone and fighting other Immortals. Weaves and bobs, slashes and parries, McLeod was offbalanced enough not to be able to counter easily. I loosened my grip on my sword and he knocked it out of my hand. I flipped up my knives and one, the throwing one, impacted just below his ribs. The other knife I jambed inbetween his ribs and into his heart. He fell over dead almost instantly. I pulled out the knives and used a soft cloth to clean the blood off. I sat down and waited for him to wake up. 

"See, I know my stuff and I proved that you don't need a sword to win a fight." 

"You cheated. You led me to believe that you weren't any good." 

"Cheated my ass, that was winning. You and your damn useless boy scout morals and your stupid sense of honor. I won using blades, that was the important part." My voice raised a couple of levels as I used those scathing remarks. "Useless! You don't even know what honor is. All you do is fight to win no matter what the cost." his voice started rising too. The conversation rapidly went downhill from there. 

-Present- 

"You pretty much leveled him with your insults, didn't you." Richie said. 

"As for everything, I insulted for maximum pain. Afterwards we didn't speak until when you met me in 1996. And your probably heard what Amanda and I did then." 

"That was something, wasn't it." 

"I won though." "No, Amanda said she won." "It was real close," I admitted. I sit up and look around. I see the Terminator's head on my dresser. 

Kelly says, "Peter left it after he removed the CPU and destroyed it. He said something about it being the most dangerous part." 

I wonder about one thing though, "What is that stuff in your cup, Kelly?" 

"Blood. I was really thirsty after my second fight with Angel. Nothing relieved it until I got some cow's blood." In the end I was wrong in my thinking the things couldn't get much wierder in Sunnydale. It can get a lot wierder. 


End file.
